1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hair removing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to the use of magnetic dust to lift the hair strands away from the skin and the use of magnets for shaving the unwanted hair.
2. Background Information
Hair trimming and/or hair removing is typically a part of every day life for many people. Whether for cosmetic reasons (e.g., shaving of face, legs, and underarms) or for functional reasons (e.g., shaving the scalp for ventilation, shaving to prepare a patient for surgery), the need for comfortable, effective, and inexpensive hair removal exists. However, many obstacles prevent people from obtaining effective hair management. Particularly, due to the hair strands lying against, or in close proximity to, the skin, current shaving techniques typically require the shaving device to scrape a sharp metallic razor against the skin surface to allow the razor to contact and cut the hair strand. Many individuals who use razors have sensitive skin that often cannot withstand the rigors of traditional hair trimming and/or removing systems, especially when the risks associated with some hair trimming and/or removing techniques, such as cuts, nicks, and abrasions, aggravate the skin condition. Further, many people require daily hair maintenance or removal which is a substantial hurdle for people who do not have the time to perform the required hair removal or for individuals whose skin is too sensitive to withstand the excessive irritation of daily hair removal. Other disadvantages of several types of prior art hair removal methods often include the inherent pain of the removal process and the exorbitant cost of many of these procedures. Moreover, after subjecting the skin to these harsh conditions, many people discover that the prior art razors did not actually cut the hair strand at a sufficiently low point, thereby leaving the skin surface unacceptably rough or allowing the hair to grow back to be visible on the skin surface within hours.
Many prior art shaving products attempt to trim or remove hair using different techniques. As discussed, the most common removal technique includes a razor, which requires scraping a sharpened blade across the skin""s surface. Standard non-electric razors often employ one or more straight razor blades stacked on top of one another but slightly offset to allow consecutive cutting of the same hair strand. The blades are scraped directly over the skin to enable the blade to slice the individual hair shaft; however, the cutting of the shaft is typically limited to a point at or above skin level. While the use of shaving creams can reduce the irritation associated with contacting the skin with the blade(s), standard razor shaving often continues to provide sufficient irritation of the skin because of the contact between the sharp steel blade and the delicate skin. This method of hair removal, while inexpensive, is thus often undesirable because of the harsh environment the skin must withstand to effectuate hair trimming and/or removing. Yet, because the hair is typically cut above skin level, it is also undesirable because it requires nearly daily upkeep to minimize hair growth.
Electric razors typically employ a similar theory of hair trimming. Electric razors often have multiple rotating heads, wherein each head contains several sharpened areas which act as blades. The blades in an electric razor also are typically limited to slicing hair at or above skin level. Electric razors suffer many of the same drawbacks of non-electric razors in that they may irritate the skin; however, they are less effective than non-electric razors because they are not able to trim hair as close to the skin. Therefore, the less effective hair trimming and/or removing coupled with the need for daily maintenance also make this method less desirable.
Another type of hair management system is waxing. Waxing commonly employs placing a layer of hot wax directly on the skin, allowing the wax to cool, then subsequently ripping the wax from the skin thereby causing the hair and the hair follicle to be torn out of the skin. Although waxing often removes the entire hair strand, this procedure is usually extremely painful and should ideally be performed by a trained professional, thereby increasing the cost. The time period for hair regrowth after waxing is somewhat longer than for traditional shaving; however, the pain and cost associated with the process often make it an undesirable hair removal option.
Two further types of hair removal systems include lasers and electrolysis. Lasers remove hair by burning the root of the hair, thereby killing the hair strand, hair follicle and related growth anatomy. Electrolysis uses electricity to shock the root of the strand, causing the strand to fall out. While laser and electrolysis have the advantage of being potentially long-term to permanent solutions, they both suffer from serious drawbacks. Electrolysis is extremely painful, and the long-term effectiveness of lasers has yet to be conclusively proved. Further, both types of removal are typically expensive, and therefore, these options are impractical for most consumers.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved hair removal system that overcomes the obstacles encountered in the prior art.
The present invention relates to an improved method of hair trimming and/or removing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of hair trimming and/or removing that employs a magnet to effectuate the trimming and/or removing. Particles having magnetic properties and which surround the hair are added to a pre-trimming solution. A magnet is affixed in close proximity to a razor surface such that the magnet of the shaving apparatus attracts the magnetic particles that were added to the pre-trimming solution, causing the hair shaft to lift up and away from the skin, thereby allowing the razor to trim the hair at a lower point on the shaft. Alternatively, a stronger magnetic pad may be used without a razor such that the pad suitably pulls the hair out of the skin. An optional post-removal solution may be applied to the skin to minimize discomfort. Alternatively, a deionizer is suitably applied to the magnetic shaving apparatus or the magnet is removed from the apparatus to remove the magnetic dust which may have collected on the shaving apparatus.